The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Several multi-component jetting systems form particles having coaxial geometry, such as electrospraying and electospinning. Such systems typically employ capillaries having outer and inner liquid feeding channels creating sustained core and shell layers that form core-shell geometry particles. However, it would be desirable to have improved methods of forming nanometer-sized particles having greater versatility to form multiphasic particles having a wide variety of compositions. Moreover, it would be desirable to have methods of forming nanoscale particles via a jetting system that provides greater control over processing and better ability to form and control various particle morphologies and/or geometries. Further, it would be desirable to provide anisotropic particles comprising colorants having multiple phases with distinct properties and/or compositions to provide optical or visual distinctiveness to facilitate use in a variety of applications, including in electronic displays.